The Beast and the Black rose
by Izzie1109
Summary: Alucard. usually such a serious man with nothing more on his mind but killing vampires. but there's this one girl that he can't get off his mind. Her intoxicating scent was driving him mad and he needed to have her immediately. AlucardXOc rated M


The Beast and the Black rose

(Warning: slight language and sexual content)

(I do not own Alucard or Hellsing, kiniko is a character of my friend and this was all requested, enjoy!)

Alucard lay on his back inside his coffin his blood red eyes glaring at the wooden ceiling that was hthe lid of his coffin. He couldn't sleep. at all. and this bothered him rather he was unable to stay ontask with his duties ever since Kiniko showed up.

Kiniko.

Just thinking about her name brought the fresh memory of her scent to invade his mind. She smelled of a perfect combination of roses, sweet roses with a hint of vanilla. A drop of Saliva fell down the corner of his mouth as he thought about the young human but he quickly wiped it away with the edge of his thumb. a deep growl rumbled in his throat as he pushed open the lid of the coffin and drapped his muscular figure with a white T shirt. He was going to have her wether she wanted him or not...

Meanwhile in Kiniko's room. the girl was lying in bed asleep. her chest gently rising and falling as she softly breathed in from her nose and out through her parted mouth. her eyes were closed and her chin length raven hair slightly covered her face. she curled up in a ball and let out a soft a warning a warm broad hand calmped over her mind causing kiniko's eyes to snap open wide and startled to see the smirking face of Alucard starring lustfully into her eyes. Kiniko shook of the overwhelmed feeling and glared at him with her violet eyes. "Alucard! what the hell are you doing in my room?" She demanded harshly while a faint blush colored her delicate cheeks as The vampire chuckled darkly in amusement. "what's it look like my dear? i came to have some fun..." was his reply as the brim of his nose nuzzled the nape of her neck, the feeling of his cool breath on her skin to send shivers down her spine. "G-go screw around with someone else.." She pushed him away and wrapped herself tightly in her blanket." Go find your precious Police girl and leave me alone!"Alucard blinked for a moment and within a moment the blanket was torn away from her and she found her wrists pinned down to the matress. "Hey! l-let me g-" Her words became muffled as he silenced her with a rough yet passionate kiss to her lips. Her words of protest becoming soft moans. Alucard broke the kiss causing a growl of protest to escape Kiniko's lips. His smirk grew a bit as he chuckled softly."you like this..dont you?" Kiniko snarled in reply yet her cheeks turned a dark red which alucard found both adorable and rather arousing.

Alucard leaned down pressing his lips to hers, this time Kiniko returned the kiss. "mmm..." Alucard enjoyed the kiss he was sharing from the human girl. her lips tasted like she smelt. His arm snuck around her petite waist with his hand carressing her back. lifting her up slightly so the kiss would deepen. His eyes came to a closure as his tongue pushed against her lower lip teasingly asking for the entrace he well deserved from the multiple times he had saved her from the constant torment of the vampires that hunted her. especially her brother. Alucard felt her lips part for him allowing his tongue to probe the soft flesh of her mouth until he found her there he began to ravage her tongue with his own. Tasting her. his desire burning deep within his core.

He pulled back, a small trail of saliva connecting their tongues yet it broke as they closed their mouths. Alucard and kiniko glared at each other with hungry eyes for a moment before Alucard broke the glance by unbuttoning her black gown button by button. to his surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. for as he finished undoing the last button her creamy flesh was revealed to him as well as the perky pink buds that was her nipples. Taking her beauty in he bent down. his tongue trailing over her nipple before his mouth closed over it and he began to lightly suckle earning him a soft gasp and a fought back moan in unmistakable pleasure. Alucard gave her nipple a light teasing nip before pulling down her gown completely off her and casting it aside. his hand running against her thigh slowly, savoring the feel of her smooth as silk skin at his finger tips before the feeling of her wet panties came into view. he pulled them off her legs and tossed it over his shoulder too before sitting mouth leaving her nipple with a soft pop. He looked down at the goddess beneath him who was flushed with his teasing. Her breasts were only a b cup in sized though her light pink nipples were hard and tight in a cute perky way. Her figure was slender and well toned and not a hair or scar ruined her features. He could feel the buldge in his pants grow as the sweet smell of her arousal hit his nostrals. He ran his tongue over his lips and grinned as Kiniko Narrowed her eyes and tore off his shirt. "it's not fair that i'm the only one naked here" she mumbled while smirking while switching position so she was struddling his waist."Now be a good boy and strip will ya?" Alucard snickered."impatient are we?" He questioned as he grinned as she threw him a look while unzipping the fly of his pants and yanking them down so he was wearing his boxers.

She pulled his boxers off too and instantly his ten inched member sprung up into view and her eyes widened."you like what you see my dear?" He asked in a seductive purr. She chuckled and shook her head."tch i'm simply wondering how the hell this thing is gonna fit in me" Alucard simply smirked with his signature twisted grin that kiniko found both creepy yet sexy. She found her back pressed against the matress and he spread her thighs apart while his head dove inbetween her legs before simply stating."well we'll just have to make it fit." he said in a matter of factly tone as his long vampiric tongue penetrated her opening his tongue exploring around lapping out the sweet juices that spilled onto his tongue and slickened the walls of her opening. "mmmm..ahhhh~" Kiniko moaned as she fougt back the urge to buck her hips withto in tongue's thrusts. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs as he continued to lick the folds of her soft, slick tip of his tongue swirling around her clit before sucking onto it earning him another load moan to escape Kiniko's mouth as her hands gripped the sheets."God alucard.." she hissed while alucard pulled out his tongue and replaced it with one of his it in and out of her. alucard could feel her walls clamp down on his fingers from her tightness and he flinched as his hardened cock twitched. He needed to be in her. NOW.

Without warning he hoisted her thighs to his torso and he snarled."wrap them around me and dont you dare let go" Kiniko obeyed and her legs circled around his waist while her arms wrapped around his shoulders. her fingers knotting into his dark brown mane. Alucard positioned the tip of his length to her entrace and raised an eyebrow at her with a questioning glance. "are you ready for me?" Kiniko rolled her eyes and gave him a stern look."quit wasting time and hurry up before i-aaah..AHHHHH!" her sentence was interrupted as Alucard sharply thrusted his member into her. a groan escaping his lips as her tight virgin pussy clamped down on him."Good god...you're so tight" he hissed while thrusting in and out slowly in a steady pace. Kiniko's pain became replaced with pleasuralmost instantly. "no shit sherlock, now stop fooling around and screw me already!" she demanded harshly while Alucard chuckled as he thrusted harder and faster."as you wish my lady.." was his reply as she moaned. he draped her leg over his shoulder and pounded into her faster and harder. slamming into her G spot rapidly with no chance of a break or slowing down. His hips bumped against hers as she bucked against him. meeting him with his thrusts. Her moans and his panting was the only noise that filled the room while the smell of sex filled the air. Alucard hissed as he felt his dick twitch inside of her."shit Kiniko i'm coming..." "s-same" He smirked at her and planted a kiss on her lips before stating."well then be sure to recieve me properly princess." He snarled while giving one last powerful thrust before his seed spilled into her. coating her walls with his thick white cum mixing with the flow of kiniko's fluids. Alucard collapsed ontop of kiniko. sweat covered their bodies and they panted rather heavily. He looked at kiniko and she smirked. "did you enjoy yourself my dear?~" Kiniko gave him a playful flick to his forehead and snuggled against him."duh." she answered while he chuckled."good.." and with that being said. Vampire and human entangled with each other into one last loving kiss before drifting off into sleep. Alucard's hunger for her quenched though not quite satisfied...

(please review! :D)


End file.
